


Missing Something

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Brain Salad [29]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Kirk has no idea why they'd choose he and Spock for an undercover mission at a romantic resort.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Brain Salad [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1055951
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Missing Something

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Setting:  
> Space and/or Spaceships  
> Trope:  
> Fake/Pretend Relationship  
> Prompt:  
> Getaways (romantic weekends; tropical vacations; ski chalets)
> 
> https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts
> 
> Not Beta Read

Kirk’s fussing with the outfit in the mirror, pulling his shirt down, buttoning and unbuttoning the collar. It fits fine. More than fine, he looks spectacular, but his hands need someplace to be, to do. 

“I guess what I don’t get,” Kirk says, fussing over the collar again, and Bones is going to  _ scream _ if he doesn’t knock it off, “Is why it’s me and Spock?”

McCoy just gives him a look, rising from his seat to take charge of the man’s collar by force, re-buttoning it and smoothing his hands over the fabric. 

“You can’t think why it needs to be the two of you on this thing? Undercover at a romantic resort? There’s nothing that comes to mind to recommend the both of you for a caper like this?” 

Kirk frowns and bats his hands away. “You’re the only person who could characterize an operation a year in the making as a ‘caper’. ” 

He throws up his hands. “Yes, fine, it’s an incredibly serious undercover operation, you’re a damn hero. The point you’re avoiding though, is perhaps that there’s a reason they chose the two of you.”

Kirk is silent. He turns towards the mirror again, and thinks better of it, clenching his hands in an attempt not to fidget. His eyes dart to the not-so-secret stash of Saurian Brandy at his desk, and then at the Doctor, who is watching him steadily. 

“He’s a very good friend.” Jim’s voice is quiet, almost pleading.

“A  _ very _ good friend, by some accounts.” Leonard’s tone is friendly, but unforgiving. 

Jim sits, but doesn’t go for the bottle. He has that calculating quiet look that he gets just before he does something entirely mad but somehow brilliant. Leonard leaves him to it, sorting through the files sent by Starfleet that have been scattered everyplace across the table. There’s a chime at the door, and he answers it before Jim can.

Of course it’s Spock. He’s dressed like Kirk, as if they’ve both just come from a wedding. It’s devastating to Jim’s composure, whatever conclusion he was about to make scattered like so many leaves in the wind. 

Spock’s got a bad case of eyebrow, but all he says is “Captain. The shuttle is ready.” 

Jim rises, all nerves. “I guess we should -” he gestures vaguely at the door. 

Spock walks closer, his eyes glinting, calculating. “Jim. I suspect that our purpose will be uncovered immediately.” 

Jim stands his ground, visibly doing so, as if he and his first officer are playing a silent game of chicken. Spock ups the ante, getting directly into his space. 

“You think,” Jim says, chin raised, gravel-voiced, “That we aren’t convincing enough.” 

“Not nearly enough,” Spock says gently.

The air feels almost magnetized as they fall into each other’s arms. Leonard is fairly sure they don’t notice him as he leaves to tell the shuttle that they’re going to be late. 


End file.
